1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to streaming media in a network, and more particularly relates to network streaming of a video media from a media server to a media client.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of networks, network bandwidth can be limited, especially when legacy wireless technologies are used within the network. Moreover, streaming media content within a home or other network with limited bandwidth typically taxes the performance of the network, especially if the media content is High Definition video. The result is typically a poor quality playback of the media content due to insufficient total available network bandwidth, or acceptable quality media playback at the cost of reduced availability of the network for other purposes (including additional media streams).
In the case of video streaming, the latest consumer demand for ever-higher resolution (e.g., 1920×1080 or higher), and the preference for non-interlaced rendering (e.g., 1080p is typically preferred to 1080i) increase the strain on networks with limited bandwidth. In addition, with media types such as MPEG-2 streams having a playback rate such as 20 Mbps, the problem of limited bandwidth is further exacerbated. This problem can become more severe as technology advances, and higher resolutions of video content are realized.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for reducing the foregoing described problems of limited network bandwidth.